


The Perfect Weather

by byororon



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, wtf gay little gen, yuzuriha chrome and kaseki are only briefly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byororon/pseuds/byororon
Summary: [“Hmm~ so what are you planning with this?” Gen asked. Senkuu stared at him.“We’re going to skate with them, idiot. Are you really that stupid?” Senkuu scoffed. Gen whined.“So harsh! I know that much,” he sighed.]
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	The Perfect Weather

‘The perfect weather,’ was all that Senkuu mumbled to Gen as he dragged him into the lab. He rambled on about leather and cutting steel and whatnot as Gen stood near him confused. As much as he tried to listen, it just went over his head completely.

“Say, Senkuu-chan, uh, what is this all for exactly?” Gen asked, squinting at the mess of materials before him.

“Well, we only have a prototype, but-”  
  


“Of _what_.”

Senkuu sighed and grabbed something from behind the table. He set it with a ‘clack’ onto the table, revealing it to be an ice skate. Gen marveled aloud, walking closer to get a good look. Senkuu hummed contently. 

“The hardest part was creating the blade, but as usual Old Man Kaseki really does wonders,” Senkuu said as he eyed the ice skate more.

“Hmm~ so what are you planning with this?” Gen asked. Senkuu stared at him.

“We’re going to skate with them, idiot. Are you really that stupid?” Senkuu scoffed. Gen whined.

“So harsh! I know _that_ much,” he sighed. Gen was fairly observant, he could tell Senkuu was aggravated. At what? Who knows.

“I’ll leave this here for now, I have more materials I need to grab,” Senkuu quickly handed Gen the ice skate, and left the lab; Gen saw his hands in the exchange, they were pretty well bandaged. He looked over the ice skate, picking at threads here and there.

“Hmm… he must have really tried hard,” Gen remarked. His thoughts were interrupted by Senkuu returning with a pile of leather, a few falling here and there. He dropped it loudly on the work table.

“So, mentalist.”  
  


“Uh, yeah?”

Senkuu smirked. “We’re going to have to construct a lot of these, you know.”

Gen’s thought process took a second before he realized more manual labour was in store.

The next few hours were spent (On Gen’s part) working with the leather provided. _Lots_ of it. Cutting it into the required pieces, sewing it all together. He felt as if he would have died if Yuzuriha wasn’t helping him. Meanwhile, Senkuu, Kaseki, and Chrome all worked with the steel side of things. The blades themselves, bolts… Just hearing them yell outside hinted that maybe Gen really was better off working with the leather.

Soon enough, they had four pairs done. Gen groaned under his breath.

“All this work for shoes… and we only have four.”

“Shoes are hard work! I’ve only made a few in the past, so this was suuuper challenging!” Yuzuriha beamed.

“Yuzuriha-chan… you’re seriously too bright,” Gen squinted jokingly.

Senkuu looked at their handiwork, then grabbed two pairs _and_ Gen outside. Gen was used to this by now. No one seemed to really notice anyway.

By the time Gen wasn’t being dragged, he realized where they were headed.

“Say, isn’t there a lake this way?” He asked.

“You’re ten billion percent correct,” Senkuu replied, looking vaguely lost, “At least there should be.” Gen laughed. Senkuu was about to laugh as well before he lost his footing in the snow and slid down a hill. Gen’s first instinct was to cackle, second was genuine worry. He had his priorities in check.

Then karma bit his ass as he slid down the hill too. Gen’s laughter was near hysterical now, and Senkuu glared.

“That… was not- that wasn’t funny-” Senkuu was nearly tearing up from trying to hold in a chortle. The two of them tried to catch their breaths, which was proving hard in the cold weather.

“Ah, shit, the ice skates,” Senkuu grumbled. 

“Eh? Where’d they-” Gen squeaked as he felt something cut his arm. “...I think I found one.” 

Senkuu looked confused before Gen lifted the one skate from behind him, a light cut forming blood on his arm.

“Oh, ew, hold on. I have bandages,” Senkuu reached into his satchel and grabbed some. He ushered Gen to sit closer as he cleaned off the blood and started wrapping the wound. “We’ll disinfect it later, shouldn’t take too long.”

Senkuu had apparently not realized how close he was to Gen now, but Gen had. His face heated up slightly, which in his eyes only helped the cold air surrounding them. “There, done,” Senkuu said, putting the bandages back in his bag. Gen checked the bandage, noticing how it was the same type Senkuu had wrapped around his hands. Gen hummed.

“Guess we’re matching now, huh?” He chimed in, holding up his arm. Senkuu sighed.

“Right, right…” was all he could mutter out. Gen swore he saw a light blush on his cheeks. Must’ve been the cold. Senkuu stood up and held his hands above his eyes, trying to get rid of some sunlight so he could see farther. “Oh, huh, there it is,” he said while walking off, leaving Gen in the snow.

“Wh- hey wait up damn it!” Gen hurriedly stood up and walked after him at a brisk pace. He didn’t want to trip again. He didn’t have to walk far, as he saw the lake in front of him after not too long. “Hmm, it _looks_ sturdy enough…”

“I checked it the other day, it’s nearly completely frozen,” Senkuu said, tapping his foot on the icy surface. “Perfect for skating.” He sat down and put on the ice skates, fumbling with the laces a bit. Gen was still suspicious, but he figured it could be fun to try it out at least. He put on the skates, but he soon figured out it was a lot harder to do after not skating in… 3000 years. He finally finished, Senkuu still failing on his end, but Gen was already on the ice.

He skillfully glided around in circles for a bit, not daring to try anything more.

“Senkuu-chan, are you almost done?” he asked, gliding by Senkuu who was still sitting down.

“I- am _nearly_ finished,” he grunted, yanking on the laces. He stood up and took a wobbly step onto the ice. He slid for a bit, Gen watching him intently. 

“You good over there?” Gen asked, swooping by him again. Senkuu tried ever-so-gracefully to slide in… some sort of direction, only to yell “FUCK!” and fall flat on his ass. Gen snorted, almost causing him to fall over, and skated over to Senkuu.

“I guess you’re not good huh-” was all he could manage to get out before he realized he was going too fast and about to crash into Senkuu. And he nearly did; fell right beside him.

Senkuu laughed. “It looks like neither of us are good. I’d say this was a great excursion.” 

Gen groaned as he lifted himself up. “We’ve both been injured at this point? What a great ex-whatever you said, yeah,” he chuckled. They sat on the ice in silence for a bit before Senkuu was obviously shivering. “Let’s go back, if we can even get off the ice,” Gen stated. He carefully got up, helped Senkuu up, and slid back to the edge of the lake. He didn’t realize he was holding Senkuu’s hand for balance until Senkuu pulled his hand away. He sighed at the lack of warmth. They put their boots back on before trudging back to the village. It wasn’t too long of a walk thankfully. 

By the time they made it back, it was starting to get a little dark. The two were _absolutely_ freezing, and hurried back to their hut. Gen certainly didn’t mind sharing a hut with Senkuu; he thought it was nice. They quickly changed into dry clothes, and before Gen could walk out of the hut again, Senkuu grabbed his attention.

“Mentalist, come here a second,” He said, waving his hand in his direction. Gen hummed, and came closer. That was when Senkuu wrapped his arms around Gen in a hug, leaving Gen stumbling over words a bit.

“Well- this is sudden-” Gen stammered, lightly returning the hug. He hugged Senkuu tighter when he realized how warm he was, and sighed contently. They stood there for a bit, soaking in each other’s warmth. Gen yawned as they broke the hug apart. He rubbed his eyes a little, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

“You better not be getting hypothermia,” Senkuu yawned back. Gen snorted.

“Nah, I just think I’m gonna take a nap or something,” he replied. He thought for a moment. “...Care to join me?” 

Senkuu only yawned again then sighed. “Sure, why the hell not.” he mumbled, suddenly feeling very sleepy himself. “This weather is doing a number on my health.”

“Guess we’ll just have to warm up then,” Gen laughed. He flopped down onto his bed, already about to pass the fuck out. Senkuu laid next to him, grabbing the blankets that were strewn about. He left none for Gen. “Hey, I gotta have blankets too y’know,” he whined. Senkuu grumbled and let Gen under the blankets beside him. They cuddled up close to one another and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (senkuu voice: blades are for skatin, ya dingus)  
> as always twt is pastazaki


End file.
